To the Ferris Wheel
by Lunarium Prince
Summary: What do you do when you're depressed? Sad? Lonely? Who, although can NEVER be there for you, is always for you to come to it? Who lifts your spirits up so high and let out down so gently? Why,... it's the Ferris Wheel of course! Made for a good friend.


**This is a story mainly for a friend, as a Christmas present. Granted, it was kind of a late one…. It's a-still a Christmas present! Hope ya enjoy it! It took me LOTS of editing to make it just to my specifications. Note: This is basically retelling my experience of it in White 2.…. gender swapped…. (Which made it a little harder, but that's not the case. :P)**

* * *

In this story, we're taking a small look into the life of a pre-teenager whose going to have something given to her, unknowingly. This girl, known as Rosa, was walking through the streets of Nimbasa, quite deep in thought. In all honestly, I would explain her, but most likely, you know who the main protagonists of Black 2/White 2. If not…. Well then, go Google it.

Anyways, earlier today…. was a stress-holder to her, to say the least. She had just barely earned her seventh Gym Badge against Drayden in Opelucid City and after the whole ordeal with the Shadow Triad, she really needed a break. Having the DNA Splicer taken away from her was one thing, but the fact that she was stalled by a Shadow Triad member while the others got away just ruined her whole day. The bouncy-haired girl could easily remember the scene like the back of her head…. At least, right now.

(Flashback…..)

Samumu, her best friend whose a Samurott, slid back as he exchanged another clash of claws and scalchops with the Disaster Pokemon, Absol on the opposing side. Commanding it was…. This strange, extremely pale man with flowing white hair in shadowy clothing.

He was wearing what seemed like black pants tucked into to some deep-black boots. They also wore some very skin-tight, light-gray, nearly white undershirt with a somewhat slightly dark-gray, sort of a reverse V-cut, overbearing shirt. It didn't go down much, stopping length a little down from the shoulder, but it certainly went up, the neck of the shirt actually going even further than that and covering half of the guy's whole head! And combined with a black headband on him, only his eyes and ears and really visible, but I digress. He got on some long, black gloves and some kind of under-hanging coat that's hooked right over his pants. She could never tell what that was.

Anyways, the brunette was battling him and things were seeming to go the girl's way, even after the two Critical-Hit Slash attacks her dear Samumu got from those darn Pawniard! That Absol they was nailing was also in a low state of health, but still held strong. He was boosted by that earlier Sword Dance and now they can't take anymore chances. Still, she was kind of enjoying the battle, despite the closeness and the critical situation at hand.

Rosa smiled with a wink. "Bet'cha didn't expect me to be this tough, did you?"

"….Indeed. You're pretty good." The strange shadow man nodded, with his eyes closed. "But this is where it ends. I will not allow you to interfere with our plans." Immediately, his eyes shot right back open. "Absol, Night Slash!"

"Dodge it, then finish with X-Scissors!" She commanded. The Dark-Type Pokemon immediately sped towards us when given the command, his entire horn glowing a light black. Samumu was barely able to dodge it, but he did it by a small side-step. I knew that agility training from that gym in Join Avenue would come in handy! Anyways, he dodged it before crossing his arms and unleashing a powerful wave fury on the guy by double-slashing him with X-Scissors.

The Absol was pushed back by the force and finally, his legs gave in, and he fainted onto the ground.

Immediately, relief and joy was filling her like a pump. That battle was really getting close. "Yes!" Rosa shouted with glee as she saw his last Pokemon go down. "You lose, shadow man!" The member of the Shadow Triad simply returned the Disaster Pokemon when he say it go down, and nothing more. He then straightened his head and looked at her…. Quite strangely. Honestly, if this guy was trying to mess with her, then he sure did one heck of a nice job, because she was quite weirded out. "Err….."

"So you actually defeated me." He started. "Well… congrats on your win, but it's a worthless win for you."

Rosa was confused by this. "….What?"

The shadowy man then turned to the side, crossing his arms afterwards. "While you were busy battling me, trying your best to defeat me, I wasn't even battling my hardest. I was battling for as long as possible, especially seen in my Absol's fight, and do you want to know why?"

The brunette was trying to figure this out and suddenly, realization dawned on her, and that could have been told by her eyes widening.

The man spotted this and nodded, seeing she figured it out. "That's right. I was stalling for time so the rest of the Shadow Triad could escape… with the DNA Splicer. By now…, they are already giving it to Lord Ghetsis and he's already flying towards the final destination."

Lord Ghetsis…. She had heard that name before. …It was from some of the Old and New Plasma members, as well as one of the seven sages of Team Plasma, Rood. But…. what were they going to do with the DNA splicer and what is this final destination.

"….I have bid my time enough. Hope that you don't see the Shadow Triad once again, or you'll feel our full wrath." The member of the mysterious group warned, before turning to the shocked pre-teenager once again. "Farewell…"

"Hey, wait!" She shouted, trying to grab his arm, but he somehow disappeared, leaving not of trace of his being there. The girl there couldn't believe it. Being blinded by the sight of battle, she lost the thing that the gym leader, Drayden, wanted her to keep same…. Was just handed to Team Plasma. She…. just couldn't believe it…

(Flashback…. END!)

Rosa sighed as the events that had transpired earlier today had replayed in her head over and over and over again. It was just that bad to her. Samumu, who was walking by her was also feeling her pain, as strong bonds usually enables you to do so. She did raised him from a small Oshawott so he should be no exception. He tried comforting her at times, and yet, it only managed to help a little bit.

Right now, she wasn't as bad as before, but she was still a little saddened by those events. The fully-evolved starter Pokemon nudged her a little as they passed the Pokemon Theater. The one were you can see musicals of Pokemon performing. It was quite cute and funny at times, even for males there, but I digressed a little too much. She turned to the Samumu, in question before sighing. "Don't worry Samumu. I'm fine, really." The Water-Type rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm being serious here! We shouldn't let the events from before get us down. In fact, let's not even think about them."

Samumu cocked his head to the side in confusion. If looks mean anything, which they do sometimes, this one most like meant. '….How, exactly?'

"Well, we could always go to Castelia City and get one of their special Castelia Cones. They're always delicious…" Rosa suggested, which was actually replied with a smile and a nod from her dear Pokemon friend. "Alright! Let's g- oh my gosh! I forgot that I'm suppose to return that Xtransceiver to this guy at the Ferris Wheel!"

This… got the Samurott to do a face-paw. Even he wasn't that forgetful, and Formidable Pokemon had sometimes forgot that his scalchops are on his legs.

"Sorry Samumu. We'll get some ice cream later, but right now…" With a determined smile, the brunette turned towards Nimbasa City's amusement park and pointed at the large, colorful Ferris Wheel there. "Let's…. GO to the Ferris Wheel."

The water-type gave off a small sigh before nodding, right as his trainer began to run off. Letting out a small, nearly inaudible chuckle, he raced after her. I mean, who knows what might happen there? But at least… her mind is distracted…. for now.

* * *

**Well... this is my second attempt at writing a story. Not too bad, but in my perspective, really needs some work. Maybe I'm just looking in the past/present sense, but whatever. The chapter's a chapter, and chapter two's coming out directly tomorrow. ...To o stressed out by my laptop's behavior to work more today... Anyways, enjoy the story and I hope I actually get more than five reviews on this story... cause that'll be a record broken for me...**


End file.
